INGATAN
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Meski ingatan ini terbatas, aku bisa merasakan jika aku pernah jatuh cinta pada orang dalam mimpiku. Aku akan menemukannya, bagaimanapun caranya. For #BleachMovieFestival


_Aku merasa mengenalmu, jujur saja tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun mengingat siapa kau sebenarnya. Hal ini gila ketika aku mencarimu melalui petunjuk mimpi yang selama ini datang saatku terlelap. Grimmjow. Itu nama yang kau katakan saat kau hadir di mimpiku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha mencarimu meski ingatan ini terbatas._.

* * *

.

.

 **INGATAN**

 **Present by Cinnamons Tea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing: Rukia K & Grimmjow J**

 **Genre: Hurt comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPOS, AU, SEMI (M),GAJE**

 **Summarry: Meski ingatan ini terbatas, aku bisa merasakan jika aku pernah jatuh cinta pada orang dalam mimpiku. Aku akan menemukannya, bagaimanapun caranya. For #BleachMovieFestival**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Desember 2012, Rongers Park City**

Malam hari di jalanan Rongers Park City, salju tampak menumpuk di jalan-jalan bahkan di atap-atap rumah dan gedung pertokoan. Suasana malam ini sungguh sepi, maklum saja suhu saat ini hampir mencapai -39 derajat celcius. Wajar saja banyak toko atau kafe yang tutup karena cuaca yang dingin di tambah sepinya pengunjung.

"Benar-benar dingin," gumam seorang lelaki yang tengah memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya itu. Grimmjow Jarjegquares nama pria keturunan Jepang-Spanyol itu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis, bersurai biru mencolok serta perawakan yang gahar tapi tampan, sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kafe langganannya saat musim dingin seperti ini. Ia berjalan mendekat ke depan pintu kafe, hendak membuka pintu, irisnya menatap tulisan 'tutup, hari bersalju' yang menandakan kafe ini telah tutup karena turunnya salju hari ini.

Pria itu tampak kecewa. Jelas saja. Ia ingin sekedar menikmati secangkir coklat panas favoritnya gagal karena turun salju tadi pagi membuat kafe langganannya ikut-ikutan tutup. Pria itu menghela nafas kecewa. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali menyusuri jalan di Rongers Park namun pandangannya seketika terhenti. Dari jauh ia melihat gadis yang tak asing mendekat ke arahnya.

Grimmjow mendekati gadis mungil yang di lihatnya barusan. Ia tampak tersenyum ketika jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

"Hai." Grimmjow menyapa wanita itu tanpa menyebut nama lawan bicaranya.

Wanita yang disapa Grimmjow tersenyum. Ia lantas menjawab sapaan pria tampan itu."Hai."

"Aku harap kau tidak datang jauh-jauh dari kota kamu untuk coklat panas," celetuk Grimmjow.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapi celetukan pria di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya aku pindah kembali kesini. Enam bulan lalu. "

Sang gadis memberi jeda sebentar, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya." Aku tinggal di Rongers park," jawab sang gadis jujur.

"Benarkah? Itu hebat." Grimmjow nampak begitu bahagia, meski mimik wajahnya saat ini terlihat begitu menahan rasa bahagianya.

"Sebenarnya aku kembali ke institute seni." Grimmjow terdiam sejenak. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis mungil itu. Untuk sekian detik ia berpikir, itu mengagumkan.

"Apa, apa kau bercanda? Itu luar biasa," ungkap Grimmjow bahagia.

Gadis itu merasa senang ketika ia mengatakan kabar baik ini pada pria di hadapannya itu. "Ya aku mengikuti beberapa kelas. Rasanya gila apa yang di ingat tanganku kalau-

Gadis sengaja memotong ucapannya. Sesaat keheningan tercipta. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong. "Kau tahu apa yang dilupakan oleh pikiranku. Terima kasih."

Grimmjow memandang gadis itu sendu. Ia tahu jika ingatan gadis di hadapannya itu belum pulih akibat insiden itu. Pria itu tak bisa berbohong jika ia masih merasa bersalah akibat kecelakaan itu. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucap Grimmjow berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kau melakukan semuanya. Kau menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan untuk apa yang kau inginkan." Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu mengatakan apa yang dari dulu, ingin ia sampaikan. Ia tersenyum hangat.

Grimmjow tertegun. Pria itu berpikir jika gadis itu berhasil menebak apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Itu saja," ucapnya tulus.

Susasana kembali hening ketika beberapa saat lalu pembicaraan mereka cukup panjang. Udara sangaat dingin. Gadis itu sedang berpikir apakah di sekitar sini ada tempat untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas di malam sedingin ini. "Apa ada tempat Cuba di sekitar sini? Dimana? Kita sering pergi saat tempat ini tutup?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya," jawab Grimmjow lancar. Ia kemudia menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting di sini. "Tunggu kau ingat?"

"tidak aku harap. Ingatanku belum kembali, tapi-

Lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu memotong pembicaraannya, namun kali ini ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Hisana dan aku sedikit berbicara dan, aku menayakan padanya mengenai kita."

"Benarkah? Dan apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

Sedikit malu-malu, gadis itu lantas menjawab pertanyaan dari Grimmjow. "Dia rasa kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan seseorang sekarang."

Grimmjow tersenyum. Dalam hati ia lega Hisana mengatakan hal seperti itu pada gadis di depannya itu. "Tampaknya dia benar," ucap Grimmjow membenarkan.

"Kau? Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang? Semua baik." Sebenarnya ini bukan gaya Grimmjow mengatakan hal ini langsung dengan seseorang. Jelas sekali, sepertinya ia sendiri malu mengakui jika ia terlalu senang gadis itu menanyakan apa dirinya sedang berkencan dengan seseorang.

"Jadi apa kau mau pergi ketempat Cuba itu? Bersamaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"OK," jawab Grimmjow senang. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari kafe atau restoran yang masih buka di sekitar Rongers Park City. Berjalan beriringan, membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana syahdu malam hari di pertengahan bulan Desember yang dingin.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat yang belum pernah kita coba sebelumnya?" tawar Grimmjow pada gadis mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tempat baru? Aku suka itu."

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Grimmjow!"

Brakkk

Suara pintu terbanting cukup keras mana kala seorang wanita bersurai raven berlari panik ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar adiknya.

"Rukia!" Teriakan nyaring terdengar keras dari dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu. Ya, seseorang yang tadi berteriak kencang adalah Hisana Kuchiki. Ia merupakan istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki sang konglomerat yang terkenal di New Orlands.

Saat ini Hisana sedang mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air untuk di serahkan kepada Rukia, adik kesayangannya. Hisana sering mendapati adik kesanyangannya mengigau dan menyebut nama seseorang yang tak asing di telingan Hisana.

"Nee-chan. Grimmjow itu siapa?" tanya Rukia setelah ia selesai meminum segelas air yang di berikan oleh Hisana.

Hisana terdiam, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun ia tak ingin membuat adiknya sedih.

"Nee-chan. Tolong katakan sejujurnya padaku."

"Rukia, nee-chan ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi nee-san tidak ingin melihatmu sedih."

"Aku janji nee-san. Aku tidak akan bersedih." Sejujurnya Hisana tidak ingin menceritakannya pada Rukia mengenai masa lalu Rukia. Ini karena suaminya, Byakuya tidak ingin Rukia mengingat siapa itu Grimmjow. Lain Byakuya, lain juga Hisana, wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun ini ingin adiknya mengingat masa lalunya.

"Jika aku ceritakan hal ini padamu, apa kau akan berjanji untuk baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana meyakinkan.

"Umm."

Hisana kemudian mengajak Rukia ke gudang penyimpanan di mansion mereka. Wanita itu kemudian menunjukkan pada Rukia sebuah kotak berisi benda-benda kenangan Rukia bersama Grimmjow. Rukia kaget ketika mendapati sebuah figura. Figura foto itu menampilkan sosok dirinya bersama seseorang yang ia lihat melalui mimpi.

"Nee-san. Aku sering memimpikan orang ini," ucap Rukia tak percaya.

"Dia Grimmjow. Cinta pertamamu juga calon suamimu," ucap Hisana jujur.

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak sekalipun menemuiku?"

Hisana tersenyum kecut, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua hal ini tentang Grimmjow. "Itu semua karena Byakuya. Ia tidak ingin kau berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya mengingat ia seorang agen rahasia CIA."

"Apa dia tidak berusaha mencoba menemuiku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Pernah beberapa kali, namun selalu berakhir buruk. Kakak iparmu selalu membuatnya babak belur."

"Kenapa dia lemah sekali hanya karena sesekali di hajar nii-sama."

"Dia tidak membalas apa yang telah di lakukan Byakuya padanya. Ia rela merendahkan harga dirinya demi dirimu." Cerita Hisana tidak sampai disitu. Ia juga menceritakan pada Rukia bagaimana Byakuya menjauhkan Rukia dari Grimmjow. Rukia tanpa sadar menitihkan air mata ketika Hisana mengatakan bahwa Grimmjow di pecat dari pekerjaannya kerena kelalaiannya menjaga Rukia.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, nee-chan."

"Temui paman Ukitake. Katakan padanya jika aku menyuruhnya memberikan informasi penting pada Grimmjow."

"Terima kasih banyak nee-chan."

"Temukan kebahagiaanmu, adikku."

' _Sebenarnya bukan hal ini saja yang membuatmu jauh dari Grimmjow,Rukia. Ada hal lain yang tak bisa ku ceritakan padamu lebih banyak. Maafkan nee-chanmu ini,'_ batin Hisana sedih.

.

.

Berbekal informasi dari paman Ukitake, Rukia diam-diam kabur mencari keberadaan Grimmjow. Disinilah ia, duduk termenung di dalam kereta menuju Rongers Park City. Rukia tidak merasa kecewa meninggalkan keluarganya, baginya selama restu dari Hisana itu sudah cukup. Dia sudah memikirkannya selama sebulan ini. Ia tak perlu restu dari kakak iparnya, toh selama ini ia merasa terkekang oleh semua aturan keluarga Kuchiki. Ia ingin bebas. Ia sudah muak di perlakukan tidak manusiawi di keluarga itu. Ia ingin hidup mandiri, ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan seni yang berada di Rongers Park. Selain itu, misi untuk menemukan kembali serpihan masa lalunya juga harus sukses, entah bagaimana caranya, Rukia bertekat untuk menemukan Grimmjow.

Rukia sudah mempersiapkan segala konsekuensi yang ia terima termasuk di coretnya namanya dari daftar keluarga Kuchiki. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Dan kini ia melangkah dengan pasti melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

Perjalanan menuju Rongers Park City kurang lebih satu jam menggunakan kereta tak terasa Rukia telah sampai di stasiun tempat tujuannya. Rukia turun dari kereta tersebut dan begitu sampai di depan stasiun, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan taksi menuju apartement milik Hisana yang Byakuya sendiri tak mengetahui letak keberadaannya.

"Nee-chan. Aku sudah sampai di apartementmu. Kau baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Rukia melalui sambungan telephone. Ia telah sampai di apartement Hisana dengan selamat setelah beberapa menit lalu ia pergi menggunakan taksi.

"Nee-chan baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik di sana Rukia. Masalah Byakuya biar aku yang tangani."

"Janji padaku ya nee."

"Nee-chan janji, Rukia-chan." Sambungan telephone berakhir. Rukia segera membereskan barang bawaannya. Gadis bersurai raven itu kemudian memutuskan mandi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar apartement untuk makan malam.

.

.

Jam menunujukkan pukul 21.00 malam hari. Rukia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di sekitar Rongers Park. Jalanan di sini tampak tak asing bagi Rukia. Rukia merasa ia pernah melewati jalanan ini. Rukia kembali mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ah, dia rupanya menyerah ketika tidak dapat menemukan satu petunjuk apapun yang bisa membuat ingatannya kembali.

Kaki mungilnya tanpa tersa membawanya ke sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari apartementnya. Kafe itu cukup ramai pengunjung. Rukia kemudian masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna merah marron yang berada di kafe tersebut. Beberapa sat setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Rukia dan mencatat pesanan Rukia.

"Saya ingin memesan 'the dome', lasagna dan minumnya blueberry float." Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Rukia. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, ia membuka email yang masuk di handphonenya. Ia ersenyum sumringah ketika ia tahu bahwa mulai bulan depan ia akan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni impiannya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam. Rukia harus segera kembali ke apartementnya dan kembali beristirahat. Saat berjalan menuju apartementnya, ia tanpa sengaja tersesat melewati gang sempit nan gelap. Rukia sedikit was-was mengingat ia baru pertama kali ke sini setelah kehilangan ingatannya.

Rukia berusaha melewati lorong gang sempit itu dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Gadis bersurai raven itu hampir putus asa ketika ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari gang ini yang seolah seperti labirin. Rukia gadis kuat, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa keluar dari tempat asing ini.

"Lindungi aku, Tuhan," rapalnya pelan. Rukia masih terus berjalan hingga indera pendengarannya menangkap suara riuh seperti kumpulan orang menyaksikan pertandingan. Entah berasal dari mana keberanian itu datang, Rukia malah mendekati ke sumber suara.

Iris violetnya membulat. Ia bisa melihat jika ada yang bertanding di arena tinju di gang sempit ini. Pandangannya kembali terarah oleh dua orang yang bermain di arena ring tinju itu. Ia bisa melihat jelas sosok pemain itu.

"Grimmjow," gumam Rukia tanpa sadar.

Rukia memastikan sekali lagi mengenai yang ia lihat. Kaki mungilnya melangkah dan mendekat ke depan ring tersebut. Di sana, tak hanya pria saja yang menonton pertandingan itu, namun ada juga beberapa wanita yang menonton tinju tersebut.

"Pukul Grimmy."

"Serang Grimm."

Sorakan semangat dari penonton menambah suasana pertandingan menjadi panas tak terkecuali dengan Rukia yang berharap pria bersurai biru itu menang dari lawannya. Dan di menit terakhir, Grimmjow berhasil mengalahkan KO lawannya.

Semua orang bersorak senang. Grimmjow berhasil mengalahkan lawan terberatnya yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki. Sang pria bersurai biru itu pun kemudian menggangkat kedua tangannya pertanda ia sangat senang atas kemenangannya. Setelah semua pertandingan selesai di akhiri dengan ucapan selamat dari penonton yang naik ke atas ring tersebut. Ia turun dari arena ring tinju. Ia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang mengikutinya. Ya, sejak tadi Rukia tak henti-hentinya mengamati pria itu saat bertanding.

"Grimmjow!"

Panggilan itu membuat pria bersurai biru itu menoleh. Setengah mati dirinya terkejut mengetahui gadis yang selama ini mengisi lubang hatinya datang menemuinya. Ia menudian melemparkan sarung tinjunya dan berlari memeluk Rukia.

"Rukia..Rukia..Rukia.."

"Iya Grimmjow, ini aku."

"Dear, kenapa kau bisa sampai di tempat ini, ha? Apa kau sudah ingat denganku?" tanya Grimmjow bertubi-tubi.

Rukia menggeleng. Ia bingung menjelaskan apa pada pria yang tengah memeluknya. "Aku terdampar di tempat ini," jawab Rukia polos.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Aku yakin kau pasti kabur dari mansion itu kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong, Grimmjow?"

"Sejak dulu kau tak pernah bisa berbohong dariku."

"Termasuk aku yang belum mengingatmu?"

"Entahlah, Rukia. Aku kira saat kau memanggilku kau sudah mengingat semuanya kembali."

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Baik Rukia dan Grimmjow masih terdiam dan tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi keduanya.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut, tangan kekarnya kini meraih pipi lembut Rukia. "Tidak apa-apa kau tidak mengingatku, Rukia. Aku sungguh senang masih bisa melihatmu kembali setelah kecelakaan yang membuatmu koma selama beberapa bulan."

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku mencarimu Grimm. Mimpi-mimpi tentangmu tiap malam membuatku tak bisa tidur dan aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hisana-nee."

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Hisana cerita apa saja padamu?"

"Hanya bercerita bahwa kau dan aku menjalin hubungan serius."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ayo ku antar kau ke apartement Hisana. Ini sudah larut malam."

"Memangnya kau tahu tempatnya, Grimm?"

"Kita sering menghabiskan waktu di sana diam-diam tanpa kakak iparmu."

"Oh, pantas, aku tak asing dengan tempat ini."

"Satu hal lagi. Aku cukup terkejut kau menemukan tempat terpencil ini mengingat kau sudah lama sekali tidak kesini menonton pertandingan tinju?"

"Waow. Aku cukup terkejut bahwa aku juga pernah datang kesini menonton pertandingan tinju, Grimmjow."

Gadis itu terkekeh. Ia tidak salah datang jauh-jauh ketempat ini. Grimmjow kemudian mengajak Rukia menuju sebuah ruangan tempat ganti. Rukia setia menunggu Grimmjow di depan pintu. Pria itu lantas memakai pakaian casualnya. Setelah selesai ia mengantar Rukia pulang.

Keheningan menyelimuti Rukia dan Grimmjow. Sejek beberapa menit bertemu, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Wajar saja, sekian lama berpisah ada sedikit rasa canggung di antara mereka.

"Rukia, masuk ke mobil."

Suara itu tak asing di telingan Grimmjow dan Rukia. Rukia tak habis pikir bagaimana Byakuya bisa menemukannya di tempat ini. Ia bisa melihat wajah benci Byakuya, yang datang membawa bodyguardnya untuk menyeret Rukia kembali ke New Orlands.

"Aku ingin bersama Grimmjow, nii-sama." Rukia bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Grimmjow. Ia tidak ingin lagi pulang ke mansion itu.

"Kembali ke mobil sekarang juga Rukia!"

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskan Rukia lagi, Byakuya."

"Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan Rukia kembali, rendahan!"

Rukia tak habis pikir, kenapa kakak iparnya begitu ngotot untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Grimmjow. Seribu tanda tanya ada di benaknya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan darinya.

"Kau takut aku membongkar rahasiamu, Byakuya?"

Byakuya meludah di depan Grimmjow. Kesabarannya sudah habis, ia lantas mengeluarkan revolver yang telah ia persiapkan dari rumah. Ia kemudian menodongkan revolver itu tepat di kepala Grimmjow. "Cih, manusia rendahan sepertimu memang sebaiknya membusuk di neraka, Grim."

"Nii-sama." Sontak Rukia begitu terkejut. Ia tidak ingin melihat pertumpahan darah malam ini. Byakuya dengan isyarat pada bodyguardnya dan menyuruh mereka membawa paksa Rukia ke dalam mobil. Rukia memberontak. Grimmjow ingin menolongnya namun satu tembakan di kaki Grimmjow membuatnya kualahan. Ia seharusnya bisa menghindari tembakan itu jika pada posisi seimbang satu lawan satu, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa berkutik ketika orang-orang itu mengeroyoknya.

Grimmjow tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Rukia di bawa paksa oleh Byakuya kembali pulang meninggalkan dirinya. Lagi-lagi, ia harus kehilangan Rukia sekali lagi.

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia dan Grimmjow saat ini tengah menikmati coklat panasnya di kafe baru yang baru saja mereka temukan setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari kafe tempat langganan Grimmjow. Mereka bernostalgia kembali tentang terakhir kali bertemu. Suasana malam ini semakin dingin, namun sepertinya kembali hangat ketika kedua orang yang saling mencintai kembali di persatukan malam ini.

"Grimmjow, maafkan nii-sama." Rukia tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya Rukia."

"Ini tidak mudah ketika aku tahu kebenaran itu, Grimm." Rukia kembali menyesap coklat hangat di genggamannya. Ia lantas memperhatikan Grimmjow yang tak berubah sejak terakhir bertemu.

"Kau sudah tahu ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Umm. Hisana memutuskan bercerai dengan dengan nii-sama. Aku setuju saja. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama. Kau juga sudah mengetahuinya ya, Grimm?" Rukia tampak sedih atas hancurnya rumah tangga kakaknya akibat kesalahan fatal Byakuya itu. Ia tahu perasaan kakaknya begitu terpukul ketika mengetahui Byakuya menduakan Hisana dengan pria lain, alias Byakuya seorang gay.

"Sudah sejak lama. Lalu bagaimana dengan kita, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam. Rumor memang mengatakan Byakuya gay, namun ia baru benar-benar mengetahui faktanya ketika ia memergoki kakak iparnya bercumbu dengan sahabatnya kecilnya, Renji Abarai di kamar yang biasa Hisana dan Byakuya tempati.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia yang mengerti maksud dari Grimmjow.

"Memulai hidup bersama, bahagia selamanya sampai akhir hayat kita. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Apa ini sebuah ajakan menikah? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakannya selain sekarang," kata Rukia polos.

"Aku lupa kalau ingatanmu belum pulih, Chibi."

Duaghh

Pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Grimmjow. Pria yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Rukia ini mengadu kesakitan lantaran pukulan yang begitu keras. "Awas kau memanggilku chibi," ucap Rukia pura-pura sewot.

"Ternyata meski ingatanmu hilang galakmu tidak juga ikut hilang ya," ejek Grimmjow dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Kau mengejekku. Apa sebelum aku amnesia aku sangat galak terhadapmu Grim? Jujur aku lupa siapa diriku."

"Galak dan baik hati itulah kau. Tapi meskipun galak, aku justru menyukaimu," ucap Grimmjow jujur.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengejekku, Grim."

"Memang mengejek. Jadi? Bisakah kita memulai rencana pernikahan yang dulu sempat tertunda, Rukia?"

Rukia kembali dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan Grimmjow. Dirinya terharu dan juga sekaligus bahagia. "Tentu saja. Asal kau kembali menjadi anggota CIA."

"Kau pikir selama ini aku benar-benar berhenti dari CIA?"

"Yang kutahu seperti itu. Aku mana tahu jika itu hanya pengalihan keadaan."

"Rukia, berjanjilah untuk tetap aman bersamaku."

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berhati-hati."

 **The end**

* * *

A/N: huft, akhirnya jadi juga. Jujur lagi bingung ngambil tema apa. Aku rasa tema kalau Rukia amnesia itu memang lagi pengen saya buat.. hahaah,, plak abaikan.

Scene pada awal cerita, saya ambil di bagian ending film **The Vow**. Percakapannya cukup panjang, tapi di bagian ini menjadi favorite saya. Entahlah, hubungan yang lama terpisah kemudian kembali seperti dulu meski keadaan berbeda membuat saya pengen lagi nonton film ini. Soal **Cuba** yang di maksudkan di dalam film da fic ini mungkin adalah kafe atau restoran Kuba. Saya juga masih mencari tau maksud dari kata itu. Rongers Park, settingg tempatnya sama seperti di film.

Sekali lagi maafkan saya menjadikan **Byakuya dan Renji sebagai pasangan gay**. Bocoran saja, kenapa Rukia tidak mendapat restu dari Byakuya karena Byakuya menaruh hati pada Grimmjow dan Grimmjow sebagai cowok straigh lebih memilih Rukia. Well, Renjilah yang akhirnya menjadi pelampiansan Byakuya.

 **Soal bagaimana Rukia amnesia.** Saat itu Grimmjow adalah pasukan pengawal Rukia atas kasus yang melibatkan Rukia. secara tidak langsung Rukia hanya menjadi saksi saja yang perlu dilindungi keselamatannya. Soal kecelakaan itu, Rukia terjatuh dari tangga akibat berusaha meloloskan diri dari penculik yang menyekap dirinya. Sejak saat itu Grimmjo selalu merasa bersalah karena orang yang paling ia ingin lindungi terluka.

 **Grimmjow jadi petinju?** Itu dia lagi dalam mode penyamaran ala CIA untuk menyelidiki gembong narkoba Kurosaki cs.

 **Soal bagaimana mereka pacaran, Rukia & Grimmjow,** biasalah, cinta lokasi.. cinta singkat namun selalu membekas dihati sampe kapanpun meski yang satunya amnesia.

Terakhir, semoga saja nggak bingung sama ceritanya. Udah gitu aja. Sekali lagi maaf menjadikan karakter favorite minna seperti ini...

Thanks bagi minna yang mau menyempatkan baca fic ini event ini...arigatou.. love you

 ** _27 SEPTEMBER 2015_**


End file.
